nfsfandomcom-20200222-history
Ferrari F40
The Ferrari F40 is a mid-engined, lightweight supercar developed by Ferrari to celebrate the 40th anniversary. Designed by Pininfarina, the F40 featured body parts made of carbon fibre, aluminium, and kevlar. It was the last Ferrari personally approved by Enzo Ferrari. At the time it was the fastest production car, surpassing the 200 mph (322 km/h) milestone. In addition, it is often compared to its rival at the time, the Porsche 959. __TOC__ ''Need for Speed: Rivals'' The F40 appears in Need for Speed: Rivals as a racer vehicle and an RCPD unit included with the Ferrari Edizioni Speciali Pack. Racer It is included with either the Ferrari Edizioni Speciali Racers Pack or Ferrari Edizioni Speciali Complete Pack, and is unlocked for the racer faction upon the player completing the tutorial SpeedList. RCPD - Patrol The patrol specification of the F40 is included with either the Ferrari Edizioni Speciali Cops Pack or Ferrari Edizioni Speciali Complete Pack, and is unlocked upon completing the rank 0 tutorial assignment - "Training". RCPD - Undercover The undercover specification of the F40 is included with either the Ferrari Edizioni Speciali Cops Pack or Ferrari Edizioni Speciali Complete Pack, and is unlocked upon completing the rank 0 tutorial assignment - "Training". RCPD - Enforcer The enforcer specification of the F40 is included with either the Ferrari Edizioni Speciali Cops Pack or Ferrari Edizioni Speciali Complete Pack, and is unlocked upon completing the rank 0 tutorial assignment - "Training". ''Need for Speed: No Limits'' The F40 appears in Need for Speed: No Limits as a Super class car and cannot be visually modified. It was originally obtainable through the Tournament Store, before becoming available with blueprints. Stock The stock Ferrari F40 is a super class car that requires 20 rare blueprints to unlock. The blueprints required to unlock the vehicle can be found from various sources; *Campaign - Chapter 12: Cruise Control *Car Series - Viva L'Italia: Chapter 1 *Car Series - Viva L'Italia: Chapter 2 *Car Series - Viva L'Italia: Chapter 3 *Car Series - Viva L'Italia: Chapter 4 *Car Series - Viva L'Italia: Chapter 5 ''Need for Speed'' (2015) The F40 appears in ''Need for Speed'' (2015) and can be purchased for . The F40 is offered with very limited visual customisation options, as it can be only modified with a body kit resembling the F40 LM, its racing counterpart. ''Need for Speed: Edge'' The F40 appears in Need for Speed: Edge. ''Need for Speed: Heat'' The F40 appears in Need for Speed: Heat following an article, revealing it to be part of the game's official car list, was publishedArticle: ea.com (2019) Under the Hood: Need for Speed Heat Car List. Available at: https://www.ea.com/games/need-for-speed/need-for-speed-heat/news/nfs-heat-car-listArticle: gtplanet.net (2019) Need for Speed Heat Full Car List Revealed. Available at: https://www.gtplanet.net/need-for-speed-heat-car-list/ on August 19, 2019, and appears in the NFS: Heat Studio app as a secret car as part of container 8, which was released on October 8, 2019. Stock The stock F40 can be unlocked in Need for Speed: Heat. The F40 is, when fully upgraded, one of the fastest cars in the game. It has excellent handling, acceleration and top speed. It is more controllable and has less of a tendency to drift than its main rival, the Porsche 911 Carrera RSR. Gallery NFSRF40.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' NFSRF40RCPD.jpg|''Need for Speed: Rivals'' (Cop - Patrol) NFSNLF40.png|''Need for Speed: No Limits'' NFS2015FerrariF40Garage.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) NFS2015FerrariF40.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Promotional) NFS2015FerrariF402.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Modified) NFS2015FerrariF403.jpg|''Need for Speed'' (2015) (Modified) NFSE_Ferrari_F40.jpg|''Need for Speed: Edge'' NFSHE_App_Ferrari_F40.jpg|''NFS: Heat Studio''